


Sunshine and City Lights

by kwaknchoiese



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), NU'EST
Genre: Kinda angst idk, M/M, are you even reading the tags, i took down this au but decided to put it up again, junhee left but appeared after years, kim minjae and oh gwangsuk if you properly squint, lame ass jokes, most of the chapters are not beta read, say aren if you’re a nu’est stan, sehyoon is a barista, so i apologize for the writing mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwaknchoiese/pseuds/kwaknchoiese
Summary: The ride back to Seoul was quiet but peaceful; with the only thing that could be heard was the soft music playing in the background. The windows are rolled all the way down, letting the wind blow gently on their faces. the city lights were lit up brightly - not too bright, only just enough to illuminate the streets.Donghun hums. He's content. He's with Yuchan, his best friend and lover all in one. His sunshine. The yin to his yang.His safest place.His home.Finally,He's home.
Relationships: Aaron Kwak | Aron/Choi Minki | Ren, Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun, Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I actually planned to discontinue writing this au but some of my friends likes this piece and wanted me to update. I took down the original one and decided to upload a newer version, when I had time. Currently, I'm still stuck with a shit ton of projects, so I will probably take a long time to be able to add a chapter after another. But knowing me, I'll probably sneak because I can't stick to my words. LOL
> 
> But, if you've come across this work, please let me know what you think! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy reading! x

_Iced Americano._

_It has always got to start with Iced Americano._

Usually, Donghun wouldn't mind ordering an Iced Americano from his favorite coffee shop, but this time it's different. Today marks the date. It could have been their six years together. It could have been the date Junhee promised - like they used to have. 

But instead of them enjoying each other's presence, it ended up being the worst day. Junhee had broken up with him. Sixteenth of December. How many years does he still have to suffer thinking that Junhee will be back in his life again? 

_Stop._

_It has been three years already._

_He's not going to come back._

_It's no use, Hun._

He sighs. He types something on his laptop again before getting up to order his coffee. The bell on the entrance of the shop rang, signalling there's another customer. Donghun doesn't mind them.

Sehyoon, the barista on the counter who had just finished taking the orders, has been staring at his friend. He doesn't know what was going on in his mind, but he knows there's something wrong with Donghun. 

_Was it the Iced Americano?_

_Was it something he said last night?_

_Was it the chips he ate without Donghun knowing?_

_Was it because whenever Byeongkwan was around, he had to throw Donghun out of their apartment?_

_Was it the sheets?_

_No, wait._

_That can't be it._

Sometimes Sehyoon wishes he could hear what Donghun was thinking about, but there are times, too, that he's really thankful he doesn't, because maybe Donghun is already plotting a murder and Sehyoon doesn't want to know his friend's exact plan on making him a dead meat yet. But for some reason, he kinda wants to know what's bothering Donghun right now.

He looks at the clock. 

_5:27 P.M_. 

_What date is it today_? 

_December 16, 2020_

_Wait, isn't it —_

_Oh, right._

_Fuck._

_'Nice,'_ he murmurs, but groans anyway. Only three more minutes and his shift is done.

_It's been three years since Junhee left and Donghun is still not over with him?_

Gwangsuk shouts from the counter. "Two medium Iced Americano's, for Donghun! And one venti hot Caramel Macchiato, for Yuchan!"

Both heads looked up and got up at the same time, but Donghun catches the name of the other. 

_Yuchan._

_What a cute name._

Donghun sees a tall red-haired guy, probably a few inches taller than him, making his way to the counter where his order was being called out. Donghun got to the counter too, but as soon as this Yuchan dude turned around, he accidentally hit Donghun on his chest - while the coffee was in his hand. 

_Guess what happened?_

Well, Donghun hissed at the sudden contact of the hot coffee that was accidentally splashed at him, while the Yuchan guy was shitting himself. More like, _'Ah, shit. I'm sorry. I wasn't - Fuck, do you have tissue? Uhm, I need tissues, please. Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay. I'm really really sorry. I wasn't looking and you're just like - Thank you, sir, for the tissue - Look, I'm sorry. Can I - What the fuck do I do?'_

Donghun groans internally. 

_December 16, what did Donghun do to you?_

Donghun looks at the panicking guy in front of him and tries to recompose himself. 

_Oh._

_He might give December 16 a reconsideration._

_Yuchan. Cute guy, but clumsy._

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to say sorry. I'm fine. I'm all good. It's just coffee. Calm down, Yuchan." Donghun tries his best to smile. He wasn't having the greatest day of his life today and he also doesn't want to smell like a Caramel Macchiato all day. 

_Does Donghun have an extra shirt?_

_No._

_Sigh._

"I'm really sorry about your shirt. I didn't mean to splash my coffee all over you but you just appeared in front of me when I turned around and - wait, how did you know my name?" Yuchan looks at him weirdly.

_Oh._

_Right._

"Your name was called out. 'Caramel Macchiato for Yuchan'." Donghun air quotes then points at Gwangsuk with his thumb, who has been cleaning the mess Yuchan had just made. Yuchan sighs, but nods after. 

Sehyoon was looking at them from the left side of the counter. He couldn't believe what just happened. His shift just ended and there was his friend, soaked in a macchiato mess, trying his best to calm down. He rushed to them, he had just seen the whole thing. 

"Donghun ah," Sehyoon pats Donghun's sticky shirt, grimacing internally at how wet it was and how it was clinging to his friend's body. "I saw what happened. You alright?" Donghun just looks at him and nods, but sighs anyway. "You've got a shirt?" Donghun shakes his head no. 

"I… I actually have one." Both Donghun and Sehyoon's heads immediately shot to Yuchan's direction, who was chewing on his lower lip. "It's a little big but it's the only extra shirt I have with me." 

"It's fi-" 

"No, I insist," Yuchan looks back at Donghun, expecting the other to tell him his name. 

"Donghun. I'm Donghun." 

Yuchan nods. "Ah, really. I insist, Donghun-ssi. I accidentally hit you and my coffee was splashed all over you and I don't know how to apologize except for the word, 'Sorry' and offering you my extra shirt. Please excuse me."

"Here," Yuchan says, barely a whisper when he came back to the scene. "I think it's going to be big for you, but it's much better than having a caramel macchiato scented shirt that you're wearing right now." He grins apologetically, handing Donghun the piece of clothing. 

* * *

Donghun stares at his reflection in the mirror. Yuchan is right. It's a little big on his body but it is way much better than having a coffee stained shirt throughout the day. 

Donghun sighs. He really appreciates the effort Yuchan had just made. He just didn't really like the color. It was too bright. Neon yellow - to be exact. And it has this big smiley face on it, too. It says, "SMILE".

_Who even wears neon colored under the broad daylight?_

_Right now, it's you, Donghun._

He exited the comfort room, looking for Sehyoon and Yuchan. They were talking, but Donghun couldn't make out what they were talking about. He clears his throat, making both of the other boys' heads turn to him. 

"Ah, Donghun-ssi. I'm sorry about the color." Yuchan scratches the back of his head slightly, his cheeks reddening. Sehyoon, on the other hand, is clearly trying his best not to laugh at his friend's appearance. Donghun wears a shirt that says 'smile', but his face says otherwise. Donghun has his trademark look right now, and you bet Sehyoon wants to take a photo of him right then and there. 

_Oh, if Sehyoon only could._

"No, it's okay. It's not like I have any other options right now." Donghun brushes his hair out of his forehead. Yuchan takes time to admire Donghun. The guy he had accidentally hit with his coffee only moments earlier, is now wearing his post-soccer practice shirt. 

_Did he really just miss his chance on actually knowing a cute guy only because of his clumsiness?_

_Wait, this guy?_

_Has an eyebrow piercing?_

_Oh, good Lord._

Yuchan tries not to let his thoughts ramble upon him. 

"Yuchan-ssi." Donghun was waving his hand in front of his face and he couldn't stop the blush forming on his face.

_Goddamn._

"Sorry, what?" He gulps, hoping he didn't make himself more foolish in front of this hot dude. Donghun chuckles. 

"I said, input your number. So I can text you and give the shirt back to you right after I wash it clean." Donghun says, lending his phone to Yuchan. Yuchan can only nod as he types in his number. He had typed in his number within seconds.

"Cool, I guess I'll let you know when your shirt is clean. Thank you for the extra shirt, by the way. But please, make sure that I'm gonna be the last person to ever experience this." 

Yuchan laughs nervously. 

"Right, I'm sorry." 

_Sigh, he really messed up his chance._

"Hun," Sehyoon speaks up, the awkwardness rising from earlier has vanished. "Byeongkwan's dance practice is almost soon. We can ride the bus if we don't want to be late." 

Donghun nods at Sehyoon, and looks back to Yuchan. "My friend and I have to go. I'll just text you. Goodbye, Yuchan-ssi." He bows at Yuchan. 

The three of them smiled at each other before the two, Donghun and Sehyoon, turn towards the door. Yuchan can only stare at this beautiful man walking away from him. He didn't even realize his feet were already leading him towards Donghun. 

"Wait, Donghun-ssi!" He holds Donghun's wrist, stopping the other two from their tracks. "Sorry," he exhales. Yuchan lets go of his wrist.

"Can we," 

Yuchan shakes his head and breathes deeply. 

_It's now or never._

"Let's _begin again._ "


	2. The New National Anthem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be doing my project but I'm here updating this au. HAHAHA Anyways, here's the second chapter, y'all! I probably wouldn't be able to update within a week because I'm still stuck my academic tasks but let's see if I can steal a few minutes to update. :-)

Sehyoon had walked out of the cafe, his smile creeping up to his face as he looked back to his friend. 

_Maybe, this December 16 will finally make it up to the past three years when Donghun has suffered._

It's not much, but Sehyoon hopes it is _time_. 

He waits for the bus. He couldn't wait to see Byeongkwan. 

* * *

"So…" Donghun trails off, sitting down on his seat from earlier near the shop's exit.

Yuchan smiles. "Uh, hi." He scratches his neck. "I'm sorry for making you stay even though you and your friend have to go early." Donghun shakes his head. 

"Well, better say something interesting. You just practically stopped me from walking out the door." Donghun chuckles, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

"You're interesting. I'd like to know you more, Donghun-ssi." Yuchan beams. 

_Huh?_

"Sorry, what?" Donghun must be hearing things now. He's not going to let another guy - let alone this stranger, break down the walls he had put up from all those years. Not that he hasn't still moved on from Park Junhee. 

_Sigh._

_Maybe he hasn't moved on from him yet._

"I said, I wanted to know you a bit better. I'm sorry about earlier, though. I swear I'm not really that clumsy. And besides, it's actually your fault. You could've given me some space so I could turn around properly." Yuchan runs his hand through his hair. Donghun looks at him. 

_What happened to the Yuchan who was panicking earlier?_

_A character development in such a short time?_

Donghun snorts. 

"You know, I've already forgiven you, but hearing those words…” Donghun pauses, “I'm reconsidering." 

Yuchan blushes. 

_Ugh. Yuchan. Cute guy. A bit clumsy. But oh, my God. He's blushing._

_No, shit. Stop it, Donghun._

Donghun couldn't help but smile. 

"Shut up." 

Yuchan had stopped laughing but both of them couldn't really wipe the smiles on their faces. 

Donghun looks at Yuchan. 

_If Donghun lets Yuchan see his broken heart, will he be able to fix this?_

_If Donghun lets Yuchan in his life, will he stay for a long time?_

_If Donghun lets Yuchan -_

_What about Junhee?_

_What about Junhee who had been his everything?_

_What about Junhee who has been with him for almost 6 years?_

_That's the keyword: A L M O S T ._

_What about Junhee?_

_The Junhee who continued to break Donghun's heart for almost three years._

_Donghun, you shouldn't worry about someone who doesn't care about you anymore._

_It's the harsh truth but really, you're just going to hurt yourself over and over again._

_Stop it._

"Donghun-ssi," Yuchan says. "Did it hurt?" 

_What?_

"Sorry, what did you just say?" Donghun almost chokes on his saliva. 

_Did this guy really think he's gonna have a chance in trying out a pick-up line on him?_

_Or maybe he was just going to ask about the coffee accident earlier._

_Don't expect too much, Hun._

"I wanted to ask if it hurt," Yuchan asks, worry written all over his face. "I mean, the coffee…" 

_See?_

_He just wanted to know._

_But it's actually a dumb question?_

_Like, do you expect the person to not to react if a cup of hot coffee was poured over you?_

_Whatever. Just answer the question._

"Do you want me to answer you in a normal way or..?" 

_What. The. Actual. Fuck. Did. You. Just. Say. Lee. Donghun???_

"Sorry. Uh, of course it did." Donghun wanted to smack his forehead for the most questionable answer he had said.

"Yeah. It was something I didn't expect." His words were in a whisper.

_Junhee._

For Donghun, Junhee's name in his mind, was always in a loud tone. It was like a balloon popping right in his ear. It's as if his heart was the balloon. He can hear how his heart popped when Junhee told him that they should break up. 

_Again._

_Really, Donghun?_

_Really?_

"Who do I have to kick in the balls?" Yuchan's voice cut Donghun's thoughts. "Jun who?"

_Did he say that out loud?_

"Ah, Jun no one. Why don't we talk, mhm, about something else?" Donghun nods at Yuchan who was leaning towards him. "And yes, it hurt. But don't worry, I didn't get burnt or anything."

"Alright, Donghun-ssi." Yuchan smiles widely. "Should we start by introducing ourselves, then?" He claps suddenly, causing some of the customers to look at them. 

_This guy is a kid._

_I just know it._

"Okay. I'm Kang Yuchan. 24 years old. From Jeju Island. You know, tangerines? I'm a soccer player. The shirt you're wearing is actually my post-practice shirt." He grins. "What about you?" 

_Tangerines, huh?_

_That explains the energy._

"I'm Lee Donghun. I'm 28. I'm currently into photography. I have a best friend. His name is Sehyoon. He's one of the baristas here. The guy from earlier, the one I almost walked out with. He's Sehyoon." Donghun giggles. "And ah, tangerines, of course. I guess you're the embodiment of the Vitamin C. Or should I say, _Vitamin-ssi_." 

Yuchan stopped grinning, his eyes wide as a billiard ball - no shit. It was too exaggerated. Yuchan's eyes just went wide upon hearing what Donghun just said. 

He slowly broke into his smile and laughed again. "I like that joke. I haven't heard of that. Damn." Donghun joins him. His worries, uncertainties, and his thoughts about Junhee were being forgotten as time passed. 

Donghun and Yuchan had exchanged their introductions. They talked about the food they like, and the things they usually do. 

The way they would laugh at something one jokes about is crazy. It feels like they have known each other for so long, despite the mess they experienced earlier. Maybe there was something with Yuchan that Donghun hasn't quite put a finger on yet, but he's gonna be there. 

For now, Donghun needs to let loose. He needs to forget about all the shit Junhee did to him. He deserves to be happy. He deserves someone who'll help him shine amidst all those dark clouds that surround him.

_Maybe Yuchan can help_. 

It's almost getting late. Both Donghun and Yuchan couldn't believe they spent hours and hours in the coffee shop. They shared a few laughs, stories and such, trying to get to know each other more. Yuchan had made Donghun taste the Caramel Macchiato, which Donghun actually liked, even after having the scent stick to his skin earlier. 

_No more Iced Americanos from now on, then._

_Yuchan definitely holds Donghun's attention without even trying._

_How is it possible?_

Donghun says. "You radiate so much positive energy and it draws me in. I like it." 

_Go on. Give it a chance._

_Give Yuchan a chance in making you smile._

_A chance to make you happy again._

  
Donghun grins, "You know, your laugh should be _the new national anthem._ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna come talk, I'm always on twitter! It's @bohyunculture. <3


End file.
